In the sphere of sport broadcasting, there are times when due to importance of a certain events that occur in the field, they are replayed again for the benefit of viewers. Popularly called action replays, said replays are most often and they are also shown from different camera angles and in slow motion.
Currently the original audio recorded with the replay sequence cannot be replayed with the replay sequence due to the slower speed of the replay video (in case of slow motion) and/or the need to persist with the live audio at the time of playing out the replay sequence. Subsequently eventsounds for the key impact events in the replay sequence are never heard during the action replays.
Another problem is that action replays are played out very quickly after the original events making it very difficult to quickly detect the re-occurrence of the events in a replay sequence to enable insertion of the “actual event sound”.
Therefore a need exists for a system and method that enables such a process. If done, this shall improve the viewing experience of the audience considerably.